Jumping the gun
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: 16 year old Conan and Ai, the two school geniuses, lived peaceful, shrunk, lives after they 'defeated' the Black Organization. Until one day someone escapes, and only the two of them have the power to resolve the matter. Question is, will Shinchi fight as Kudo, or Edogawa? Rated T for swearing and violence.


Summary: 16 year old Conan and Ai, the two school geniuses, lived peaceful, shrunk, lives after they 'defeated' the Black Organization. Until Gin shows up once again, thirsty for fresh blood. Conan has to make a choice-will he fight Gin as Conan, or as Shinchi?

~So...hey. I wrote this ages ago, so honestly, I've got no idea what the actual fuck was going through my mind in writing this...so if it comes out weird, blame my past self. I've got too many files on the different fics I'm writing/going to write and stuff so...it took some time to find this again. I'mma attempt to revive this, so yeap~

"Conan, can you go out with me?" "Ai-sama! You're as cool as ever~!"

The usual cries from the school's population arose once more as Conan and Ai stepped into the school gates side-by-side, both utterly poker-faced as they made their way through the thick crowd, or rather, the crowd moved with _them._

"Why don't you just get a girlfriend and get over with that crap?" Ai sighed once again as they took their seats, eyeing Conan as he gave her a blank stare. "Even if I did, they won't stop, would they?" he told her off-handedly, opening another Holmes book that he got from his extensive home library. He had moved out from the Mouri's house when Ran decided she'll start working, living in the Kudo mansion, Ai and the Professor dropping by to visit every once in a while, and vice versa.

Ai smirked and faced the front, watching the Detective Boys argue over something which was no doubt a rather small matter. They never change, do they? Ai mused, her mind drifting back to the antidote. If she didn't manage to find a permanent antidote for the both of them...they would have to stay in their shrunk body forever, which wasn't such a bad idea, considering that the Organization was gone...

"Haibara-san, Edogawa-san, please pay attention to the front," the stand-in teacher said rather nervously as both teens gave her a fixed glare at the exact same moment, and the class staring at her, too. She wasn't used to this!

"Sensei, you don't have to tell them to pay attention...after all, they have already completed the worksheets we're going through," Ayumi giggled slightly, pointing to the neatly filled in worksheets lying on their table.

Conan put his book down, annoyed, and glared at the class, who quickly faced their worksheets, seemingly filling them in. Beside him, Ai smirked once again as she nudged the detective. "Don't you like your popularity now, Kudo? You were so popular last time, from what I heard from the professor," she teased, Conan rolling his eyes pointedly as he picked up his book once again, flipping through the pages. "I've had enough...besides, this reminds me of Ran, for some reason," he sighed sadly. Ai got the message and kept silent for the rest of the lesson. Ran had aged into a woman before them, whom had shrunk 10 years younger.

"Conan, let me see your answers!" Genta cried, lumbering over to Conan and Ai's tables as they joined it for lunch. Ignoring Genta, they opened their lunchboxes and started eating in front of the starving Genta, who whined loudly to express his displeasure. "Who asked you to forget to complete your work, Genta?" Mitsuhiko teased, at which Genta knocked his head, a habit he had retained from their elementary school days.

Conan however, ignored his friend and was absorbed in deep conversation with Ai, who looked equally serious, but it didn't raise any alarm within their friends; the two always looked that way, and though the class had predicted that they would start dating, (with each of their fan clubs protesting, Ayumi as the head of the Conan fan club and Mitsuhiko as Ai's) the two young adults brushed them off coolly, talking about matters with equally serious faces. Which made their fan clubs squeal about how cool they were again.

"Ai, Conan, where do you guys wanna go after school? Wanna play soccer?" Genta asked, fiddling with the soccer ball as they walked down the pathway, Conan still absorbed in his book and Ai tapping madly at her phone, staring at the screen with furrowed eyebrows. "Oi, don't ignore me!" he protested loudly, a few people turning around to stare at the large boy.

Ayumi giggled and latched herself to Conan's arm once more (at which a large, silent grumble made it's appearance at Ayumi's attempts to flirt with Conan once more) and pulled him gently in the direction of the nearby park to play. Mitsuhiko, blushing heavily, did the same, but attempted to hold Ai's hand instead.

"Ayumi, get off me," Conan grumbled. Ayumi had become slightly more...open in her feelings towards Conan recently as they aged,


End file.
